


See You Again

by bechloeuwu



Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Something sad, idk - Freeform, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Stacie tragically dies in a terrible car accident. How will Beca cope with the death of the love of her life?
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	See You Again

Beca was finally taking a flight home to her amazing wife and best friend, Stacie Mitchell-Conrad, after going on the USO Tour with the other Bellas. It bummed both brunettes that Stacie had to stay in Atlanta. It had been more than two months since the couple have seen each other in person.  
Beca arrived at the Mitchell-Conrad household. She opened the door to see Stacie dancing in the livingroom softly singing to baby Bella who was in her arms. Beca smiled at the sight.

"Hey babe!" Beca said catching Stacie's attention. Stacie gasped and carefully jogged into the smaller brunette's arms.  
"I missed you!" Stacie said kissing Beca lovingly.  
"I missed you too!" Beca said pulling away, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when Bella was born."  
"Don't worry about it babe." Stacie said putting the baby in Beca's arms. They sit at the kitchen table catching with each other.

*One month later*  
Beca is home watching over baby Bella while Stacie is at work. Beca slowly dances around Bella's room while singing soflty. As Beca sets the now sleeping baby down she sees her light up indicating she had gotten a text. From Stacie.

Stacie: Hey baby! I just got out of work. I'm gonna stop by the store to get stuff for Bella. Do you want me to get anything for you?  
Beca: Hi babe! No I don't need anything. Btw Bella just fell asleep.  
Stacie: Ok see you later. I love you! 😘  
Beca: I love you too! ❤️ Later!

Beca walks out of Bella's room and goes to the office to write song lyrics.  
A couple hours pass and Stacie still isn't home. During the first hour Beca just thought there was traffic or long line ups. As time passed Beca grew more worried. She tried calling Stacie but no answer. Beca punched in Aubrey phone number thinking Stacie many have run into her and her phone died. Before she could press the call button, someone else called her. She answered it.

"Hello?" she says into the phone,  
"Hi, is this Beca Mitchell?" the person at the other end of the line said,  
"It's Beca Mitchell-Conrad, but yeah."  
"You're wife Stacie Con- uhh Mitchell-Conrad has gotten into a terrible car accident. Her chances of living are very low."  
"Oh god no Stacie, my baby..." Beca was sobbing as she fell to her knees, "uhh thank you I'll be right there" Beca ran to her and Stacie room to change. She quickly call Aubrey as she cried and changed.  
"Hello?" Aubrey said as if she had just woken up,  
"Hi Aubrey?" Beca said still crying.  
"Beca? Do you know what time it is? What happened? Why are you crying?"  
"Stacie... sh- she... car accident.... hospital."  
"Shoot. Okay Becs stay put I'm gonna pick you up. Is Bella with you?"  
"yes."  
"Alright I'll see you soon" With that Aubrey raced out of her cabin at her logde and drove to her's and Chloe's apartment to pick her up, then to Beca's and Stacie's. The whole time all girls had tears in their eyes.  
"Beca?" Aubrey knocked on the door. The door opened and revealing Beca crying with Bella in her arms. Aubrey quickly put her arms around the brunette.  
"C'mon let's go to the hospital" Aubrey says. Beca quickly grabbed Bella's car seat from her car and put it in Aubrey's car.  
Beca broke down again the second she saw her wife in the hospital bed.

*Hours later*  
Beca had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed her hand holding Stacie's. Aubrey had texted Beca that her and Chloe went back to her apartment with Bella. Beca woke up to beeping sounds.  
"Stacie? Please baby wake up. I need you. Bella needs you. We all need you. We love you." Beca said as beeping sound increased in speed. She hit the red emergency button. Before the doctors came into the room the beeping sounds had turned into a long beep.  
Beeeeeeeeeeep....  
The doctors had told Beca to sit in the waiting room. Minutes later a doctor walked into the room.  
"Mitchell-Conrad?" the doctor said.  
"Yes?" Beca said getting up with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm afraid that Stacie Mitchell-Conrad... did not make it." the doctor said sadly, "I'm sorry for your loss." he finish and left. With that Beca fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

*One week later*  
Beca was in her home studio/office still working on a song. Just outside she heard Aubrey and Chloe trying to stop Bella crying. Beca heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." she said turning around,  
"Becs can you help us get Bella to stop crying? I know you're busy but-" Chloe asked but was cut off,  
"uhh yeah sure Chlo don't worry about it" the two walked out the room. Beca took Bella from Aubrey's arms. The second Bella felt Beca's touch she calmed down. Beca smiled at the tiny human in her arms. It was the first time she smiled since her wife's death. Aubrey rubbed the Beca's back.  
"We're gonna go make lunch" Aubrey whispered and Beca just nodded. Moments later Beca walked into the kitchen. The three sat at the kitchen table and ate in a comfortable silence, until Chloe spoke up.  
"Umm. Becs?"  
"Yea?" Beca said,  
"So Stacie's funeral is in a month."  
"I know." Beca sighed,  
"Are you willing to sing something or make a speech?"  
"I think I'll sing. I won't be able to get through the first sentence if I wrote a speech." another sigh,  
"What'll you sing?"  
"I don't know. I'll write a song I guess."

*Stacie's funeral*  
As Aubrey's speech ended Beca was preparing to sing her song. She look around the room seeing the Bellas on one side and family on the other.

"And now a special song written by Beca Mitchell-Conrad." Aubrey said as Beca walked on the slightly higher platform.  
"Uhh h-hi." Beca said nervously, "It took a while to write this song so uhh here goes." with that she starts to play the piano as a slide show with pictures and videos of Stacie play behind her. As Beca sings she remembers all the memories she had with Stacie.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again"

*Flashback*  
It's four year old Beca's first day a school. She and her mother walk into the school and to the Junior Kindergarten class. Beca's mom knocks on the class door with her hand in the younger brunette's.  
"Mama?" Beca asks,  
"Yes baby girl?" her mother replies,  
"What if the other kids don't like me?"  
"Don't worry sweetie I'm sure you'll make a friend."  
"Ok." The door opens revealing a older woman assuming she's the teacher.  
"Hello there little one." the teacher says crouching down to Beca's level,  
"Hi." Beca says hiding behind her mother.  
"I'm Mrs. Smith. What's your name?"  
"Beca."  
"That's a nice name you have. You can go put your bag in the cubby with your name." the teacher points to the cubby shelf area.  
"Going on Honey don't be shy. I love you." Beca's mother says kissing her on the cheek.  
"I love you too Mama." Beca says as she walks into the class. She goes to the shelves and looks for her name. Beca finds her name and starts to put her stuff in the shelf. As she is trying to hang her jacket on the hook but she in unable to reach it.  
"Here." a brunette slightly taller than Beca takes the jacket and hangs it for her,  
"I'm Stacie." she says smiling at the shorter girl.  
"I'm Beca." Beca says smiling shyly.  
"C'mon Beca, let's go play with the stuffed animals." Stacie says taking Beca's hand and leading her to the toys.  
*End of Flashback*

"Why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?  
'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya, I'm feeling much worse  
I know you're in a better place but it's always going to hurtCarry on  
Give me all the strength I need  
To carry on"

*Flashback*  
Beca and Stacie are now in 7th grade. They have been best friends since day 1. They're taking a walk in the park since they have both finish their homework. They walk in a comfortable silence.  
"Uh Stacie I-I need to tell you something." Beca said breaking the silence.  
"Okay." Stacie said getting worried noticing her best friend's nervousness  
"Stace please promise me you won't run away."  
"Why would I do that Becs I'll always stay with you in here..." she points to Beca's heart, "and in here." she taps the side of Beca's head and smiles to the shorter girl.  
"Ok so umm... I'm a l-lesbian." Beca says putting her hands into her pockets.  
"Aww Becs you think I won't accept you because of your sexuality? I would never. In fact since we're on the topic of sexuality might as well come out too. I'm bisexual." Beca stopped walking and hugged the taller brunette.  
"Hmm Beca Mitchell initiating a hug? I thought I'll never see that day."  
"Shut up."  
*End of Flashback*

"It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you againHow do I breathe without you? Feeling so cold  
I'll be waiting right here till the day you're going home"

*Flashback*  
Stacie and Beca are now in 10th grade. Beca has now gained enough courage to ask her best friend. The two were sitting in Beca's bedroom finishing up their homework.  
"Hey Stacie?" Beca said breaking the silence.  
"Wassup Becs?" Stacie said as she finishing what she was writing.  
"Why don't we have like a best friends date tomorrow?"  
"Sounds fun. Do you have anything planned?"  
"Yep! Buuuuttt..."  
"But what?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Oh come on Becs!"  
~~~~  
The Next Day  
Beca was preparing for her "date" with Stacie. She took a step back to look at the scenery. She hid her guitar behind a tree. As she was walking back to her home she got a text from Stacie.  
S: so dear bestie of mine, what am i supposed to wear for our date?  
B: anything you want. you always lookin like a snack anyways ;)  
S: so ive been told. see you later shorty ;)  
B: cya

It was now 5:30 pm. Beca knocked on the door to the Conrad Home. Right after the first knock the door was flung open revealing Stacie Cornad. Hot damn, Beca thought. Stacie was wearing a shrot black dress that hugged her body perfectly.

"Hello? Earth to Mitchell?" Stacie said waving her hand in front of Beca's face.  
"H-hey. You look... wow... just woah." Beca said as her face starting to flush a little.  
"Thanks. Not so bad yourself there Becs." Beca was wearing a white button up with a black blazer over, black jeans cuffed at the bottom, and black high-top Vans. And for the event she decided to tone it down with the eyeliner.  
"Alright shall we go?"  
"Yep let's go!"

The pair neared the part of the woods that Beca had set up and decorated.  
"Ok I need you to put this on." Beca said handing Stacie a blindfold.  
"Ooo... kinky" Stacie says while wiggling her eyebrows then putting ong the material.  
"Get your head out of the gutter Stacie." the shorter brunette said with an eye roll. Beca took Stacie's hand and lead her to the spot. On the way Stacie tripped on a stick and luckily Beca had quickly wrapped her arm around the taller girl's waist.  
"And we're here now you can take it off now." Beca said not letting go of Stacie's hand. Stacie removed the blindfold and blinked a few times before taking in the scenery.  
"Oh my gawd." Stacie said in awe.  
"Do you like it?" Beca asked rubbing the back of her neck nervously.  
"No I don't like it... I fuckin love it!" Stacie hugged her best friend. The two ate sandwiches that Beca had prepared and talked about almost everything. An hour passed and Beca excused herself to "answer a call". What Stacie didn't know is that Beca was going to sing her a song when she got back. Beca walked back towards Stacie playing her guitar and sing the song that will hopefully give the taller brunette an idea about her feelings.

"I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone

And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you" Beca sung the last line of the songs and put the guitar down. "I'm not really good with words so I hope that song help you understand what I'm about to say. Alright, so uh even though I told you that this would be a best friends date type thing but the thing is that I wished that this would have been more of an actual date. So Stacie Conrad will you go on a legit date with me?" Stacie froze from surprise and shock. "Fucking hell I knew this was a bad idea. What the hell was I thinking. You can go home now Stacie." Beca said turning away to wipe away her tears. Stacie quickly shot up from where she was sitting and rush to where Beca was standing. She spun the girl around and kissed her passionately.  
"Yes." Stacie said when they pulled apart.  
"W-what?" Beca asked.  
"Yes Beca Mitchell. I will go on a date with you." With that the shorter brunette crashed their lips together.  
*End of Flashback*

"Carry on  
Give me all the strength I need  
To carry onSo let the lights guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take  
Will always lead you home, home"

*Flashback*  
It is the final week of college for the Bellas they are about to graduate. Beca and Stacie are still in a relationship with eachother. A week after their graduation ceremony the group of girls will be in Copenhagen for Worlds.  
As the girls' names are being called up on stage to get their diploma each of them earn yells shouts, hollers, and whistles from the crowd. They go party in the Bellas household. The party consisted of alcohol, Truth or Dare, and very loud music.  
When they got to Copehagen they unpacked their belongings in their hotels rooms and went to the stage to rehearse several times.  
The day of Worlds they were very excited but nervous because if they don't win there will be no more Bellas. 

"I got all I need when I got you and I  
Cause I look around me and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night  
You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me through the night  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you are  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night  
Oh, cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my  
Gettin' me through the night"  
They sung the final lyrics of the song. They bowed and then hugged eachother with smiles on their faces.  
The girls go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Beca started to feel a little nervous the closer it was to the end of the night.  
"Babe are you okay?" Stacie says noticing her girlfriends change in mood.  
"Just nervous." Beca said.  
"About what?" Stacie says putting an arm around Beca.  
"I'm gonna say a little speech later." Beca says cuddling into the taller girl.  
"Don't worry babe. You'll do aca-awesome."  
~~A few moments later~~  
"Alright Bellas! I'd like to make a toast." Beca said standing up.  
"OooOoo Beca's 'bout to make a toast?" Amy says earning a light slap from Aubrey beside her.  
"Anyways I just wanted to say that I love you awesome nerds, especially you" Beca says pointing to her girlfriend who blows her a kiss. "If I hadn't joined the Bellas I would have dropped out and moved to LA or stay in a room and come out only to be with my awesome girlfriend. And I gotta Stacie without you I wouldn't be who I am today." With that Beca goes down on one knee. "So, Stacie Conrad, will you marry me?" Stacie was in tears and all she did was nod her head yes and crash her lips against her lovers.  
*End of Flashback*

"It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

When I see you again"

Beca played the last few notes on the piano. She let the tears run down her face.

"I love you Stacie. I won't forget you." Beca said into the mic before walking off the stage. Little did anyone there know the ghost of Stacie Mitchell- Conrad was there. She had tears in her eyes. Stacie so badly wanted to be there for her family and friends.

"I love you too baby."


End file.
